Have you forgotten Me?
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome was left in a dark, damp dungen after being stolen from her friends. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him the most? And just what was the results of being abandonded? Author's Note in chapter 23 has been replaced.
1. Forgotten or Abandoned?

Have You Forgotten Me?

Summary: Kagome is left along in a cold dark, damp place and she now wonders where was Inuyasha when she needed him?

OoOoO

'Inuyasha where are you?' Kagome though desperately with a shiver as her eyes tried their best to pick up on the little light that filtered through the slit high on the wall that served as a window to the outside world.

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome had been in the hot spring alone after an argument with Inuyasha when she had been snatched up from the warm waters of the spring. Not a sound passed her lipps thanks to her captor's hand covering her mouth.

Kagome though had realized just who it was thanks to the brillint magenta stripes that adorned the wrist of the demon who held her. "You will be silent miko lest you wish for your companions deaths," Sesshoumaru had hissed menicingly in her ear. Kagome had gone limp in his hold when she heard his threat. "If you do as I tell you I may just let you live."

(O)(o)(O)

And that brought her to now. Sesshoumaru hadn't come to tell her what he wanted of her since he had dropped her on the ground in the dungen and shackling her to the wall. Kagome didn't know just how much time had passed but she found she was quite hungry no matter what time the guards brought her food. "Here's your food miko." The tiger demon spat with disgust at he all but threw the plate holding the small amount of food and drink at her.

'Inuyasha, come save me soon.' Kagome thought desperately even as she fell on the food like a wild animal. Nary a thought in her head as she devoured the food she needed to continue to live.

(o)(O)(o)

"So Inuyasha you are telling me to keep your miko?" Sesshoumaru said incredulously. "She cooks for your, heals you, and now this is how you all treat her? By forgeting her? What of you kit?"

Shippu looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes even as he trembled and replied in as brave a voice as possible, "Kikyou can protect me better any way. Kagome was weak."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widdened at Shippu's declaration. He turned toward Sango who refused to meet his eyes, then he turned to Miroku, "And what of you monk?" Sesshoumaru demanded as Miroku met his eyes.

"Shippu spoke correctly."


	2. Dark Miko

AN: Origionally I had more then this but I decided I like this better and thought it would end better where it is for now rather then what I had. Upon reading it I decided it was too out of character for Sesshoumaru and I am attempting to keep him in character for once. I have also decided that I will continue this story but it probably wont be very long.

OoOoO

"Why do you care about that traitor anyway?!" Snapped Sesshoumaru's younger brother Inuyasha.

"Why little brother, your little miko is currently a guest within my dungeons." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

The small cat demon was the only one to react to this statement.

(O)(o)(O)

"Damn them for abandoning me!" The shackled creature resembling a human hissed. Its hair hung to pool on the ground around it.

The guard standing outside of the cell shifted uneasily at the former miko's hissed words. It was the first time she had spoken in nearly six months. The guard could distinctly remember the miko's fiery attitude when she first arrived. Now. . . now she was no more then a mere shadow of herself. No, worse then that, she had become something that even humans would fear, a dark miko who live for nothing more then to kill those around her that she deemed unworthy of living. The guard highly doubted that his most powerful lord had realized just what the miko's reaction to her captivity would be.

"They'll pay for abandoning me." The guard shivered in fear. The miko's hissed warning, or rather, statement was filled with a menacing hatred filled promise that left him without a shadow of a doubt that she had gone dark. The miko trapped in the cell before which he stood had many stories told throughout the lands by those she had helped. This time though, none who went against her would be left standing. The tainted shards of the jewel called to his beast speaking whispers of promises of powere should he give in and kill their current holder. 'I NEED to warn Mi'lord.'

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru flew over the walls surrounding his castle and froze at the feeling of darkness that seeped through the stone walls. 'Has the miko snapped? It_ has_ been six months.'

Sesshoumaru watched as a guard came running up to him, "Mi'lord, the miko has gone dark! The jewel shards around her neck have been tainted."


	3. To Be Insane or Not to Be Insane

Some weeks had passed since Sesshoumaru's guard had run up to him breathless and now Sesshoumaru found himself standing in the shadows near the cell that held the seemingly insane miko that had once traveled with his younger brother. A smirk flitted briefly across his face at the sight before him.

The miko simply sat there humming to herself as she finger combed her greasy hair that pooled around her on the ground, briefly he wondered when she had released her hands from the shackles. The miko was staring at the guard outside of her cell unwaveringly causing the guard, the same tiger who had once thrown her food at her, to shift uneasily from one foot to the other. "So," a husky terrifying voice rusty from disuse issued from the small insane miko in the cell, "what should I do with them once I get out of here. Of course I still need to remove myself from here though. One has to wonder though, why have you graced me with your presence Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a single eye brow though he did not reply choosing to simply observe the miko further. The miko suddenly giggled as she lifted herself to her feet and stood there swaying wildly back and forth her filthy hair hung in greasy clumps to just past her knees. Filth covered her face covering what he knew to have once been beautiful features that drew others to her. "This Sesshoumaru needs no excuse to look upon his prisoners."

The dark miko simply gazed at the demon lord who had stolen her away from her companions and brooded. 'How can I make my escape with him watching?' Her eyes narrowed. It was then that Sesshoumaru noted the fact that her eyes were no longer a sky blue but were now instead black as unburned coal. 'Maybe he is watching me to make sure that I do not escape so that I have no chance of taking my revenge. "Why have you not left yet?" Kagome whispered in a irritated tone. "Surely you have lordly duties to attend to rather then watching me?"

Kagome released a sound from her throat that had Sesshoumaru cringinginwardly in pain. "You, my prisoner, would dare question me? I have no need or want to answer your foolish questions." With those words Sesshoumaru whirled around in a flutter of silk and walked from the dungeons.

Kagome smirked underneath the filth that covered her face. "Perfect!" she hissed.

The guard outside of her cell shuddered, 'What did she think was perfect? Why did she sound as if she had won some victorious battle?


	4. I'M NOT INSANE

A week had passed since Sesshoumaru had looked in on the insane miko that resided in his dungeons. Earlier that morning Sesshoumaru had decided to go aggravate the miko that sat in his cells hidden deep bellow his castle walls after his morning training which explained why he was headed down a barely lit tunnel. Sesshoumaru pause momentarily when a sickening stench reached his nose before he continued on his way.

Stepping out of the tunnel into a better lighted hallway he glanced about half way down and notice that the stench was not only stronger but seemed to be coming from in front of the miko's cell. Suddenly Sesshoumaru froze, 'Where is the guard?' No guards had reported that the other guard was missing, then again this was the tiger's punishment for trying to steal a sword from the dojo. Slowly he started forward once more, more warily then before his steps lightened further then they already were and now no sound could be detected from them.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled up in amusement at the sight of the dead body sprawled out on the ground inside of the cell where the miko had once been shackled and couldn't help the small chuckle that emerged from his throat at the sight that greeted him beside his dead guard. Written on the wall in blood was, "So you thought you could keep me here? Tough luck to you Lord Fluffy! Hugs and kisses from the, I'm not insane, insane miko."

OoOoO

This chapter is shorter then the last chapter sorry. I hope you liked her departure note.


	5. Expected?

The creature had been traveling almost non stop for the past three days, observed the horse demon as said creature waded into the hot spring it had stumbled upon. The horse demon had found it extremely unnerving to observe the creature skipping its merry way away from the western lord's palace. Now the creature was washing away the filth that had covered it for kami knows how long, surprisingly enough the creature did not smell horrendous.

The creature in the hot spring hummed as it washed the filth from its hair and body. The creature wished that it had its bathing supplies that it once carried everywhere with it once upon a time before Sesshoumaru had captured her. She had long forgotten her name along with the names of the companions she once traveled with, she knew only their faces and the fact that they had left here to rot in the demon lords dungeons. She would get them back for that and oh what plans she had for them when she got her hands on them. A dark giggle echoed through the small clearing that contained the hot spring and the demon horse hidden behind some trees shivered as the giggle caressed his long blood red colored ears.

(O)(o)(O)

The shard hunting group shivered as one except for the small neko demon who simply gazed out into the gathering darkness mornfully. Kikyou sneered in disgust at the small group upon seeing their shivering. Inuyasha's ears laid flat against his head as though something had caused him great distress even though none of the group had spoken since just before lunch.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru watched the shard hunters and couldn't help the malicous laugh that spilled from his thin lips, oh his little slave was doing just as magnificantely as he had expected her to.

OoOoO

AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Many thanks to those who have read this story. I would love to hear your opinions on what I have written from all of you. I think the twist at the very end of this chapter is going to end up very interesting. Tell me what you think.

DSA


	6. The Demon Horse

The horse demon watched as the newly reveled human hefted herself out of the water. No longer covered in filth he could see that the human was beautiful. Calf length black hair hung heavily against her back dripping with water. Alabaster skin looked smooth and silky so that he just wanted to rub his face against her. Suddenly he is jerked out of his thoughts by a voice calling to him, "Come out little demon, this one means you no harm." The voice rang through the small grove and threaded its way through the trees and surrounded the him with its sweet tempting melody. How could this seemingly insane miko sound so sweet?

Slowly the demon picked his way carefully between the trees skillfully avoiding the tree roots sticking out of the ground. "Was that so bad?" The small miko asked sweetly. The demon noticed that the look in the miko's eyes while not quite sane were not completely lost to insanity. What had happened to her. Realizing he still hadn't answered her question he quickly shook his head. "Do you have a name?" he shook his head once more, "I don't remember mine to tell the truth. I don't even know the names of those who abandonded me, just their faces." She doesn't remember her name? That just seems wrong. "May I name you and would you like to travel with me?" The small mikoasked slightly reluctant. The demon could understand her hesitation in offering but nodded his approval. "Are you male?" The demon nodded once more. "Hum. . . what to call you. . ." The miko trailed off just before she felt a slight tug at her heart telling her to go left and keep going. Kagome turned left, "I guess giving you a name will have to wait as we are to travel now. May I ride on your back?" The demon nodded his assent.

Still naked the miko climbed upon the demons back and told him to head left until she said otherwise.

(O)(o)(O)

"So it begins," mused Sesshoumaru as he followed Kagome and the demon she now traveled with. He had not expected her to meet up with a demon let alone travel with it. What was she thinking!? She should travel with no one but this Sesshoumaru

OoOoO

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to SugarOo for some of the ideas that have been implemented here and in future chapters.


	7. Kikyou

After his last thought Sesshoumaru continued to stare after her thoughtfully when he noticed that she had several male demons following her, wait male demons? Why would they. . . Then he froze she had nothing to wear and was bare to the world around her. Damn it she's mine no one but me are allowed to see her undressed! Hurriedly he scrambled after the males that were to close to her for his likings and lashed out with his poison whip destroying the ones that were still to far from her to be spotted by her though he did nothing about the ones that were close to her as he did not want her to know that he was following her. That would ruin his entertainment that he was hoping to see.

(O)(o)(O)

The human girl froze upon not only feeling the demons following her but coming into her rang of vision and felt the horse demon bellow her tense in retaliation to her stiff form upon his back. The once smooth ride was now rough. What to do, what to do? Purify them slowly or quickly so that she can continue on to her destination more quickly?

Noticing how close the demons were to her she decided on quickly and lashed out with a wave of purification that was a dark midnight blue that could almost be mistaken for black.

(O)(o)(O)

Miles away Kikyou shivered in fear at the sense of tainted purification powers lashing out at something. A new dark miko? But no one had so much as mentioned one in any of the villages that the shard hunters had passed through. What was going on, and what had cause such a powerful miko to go dark?

OoOoO

AN: I'm I dragging out the wait for the confrontation to much? Should I make her meet up with Kikyou in the next chapter or should I wait?


	8. Naraku!

Kagome had finally settled on a name for the horse whose back she was perched upon all she needed was his agreement, "Well, I think you might like this name but I want to know what you think about it." Kagome trailed off as memories of a dog eared male yelling at her and calling her worthless came to the for front of her mind causing her to cringe. "I would like to call you, if you agree, Motarasushi."

Without missing a beat the now named Motarasushi dipped his head in agreement. Bringer of death huh? Fitting if I do say so myself, Motarasushi thought in amusement. I wouldn't hesitate to call this girl death and since I bare her upon my back I guess that makes me the bringer of death.

'Hm, that tug I felt earlier is getting fainter as if it is moving away from us. This could be a while. I wonder why I feel this tug at my soul though.' Suddenly a flash of an emotionless face that was similar to her own accompanied by the feeling of deep hatred washed over her. 'Who is she that I hate so much? What did she do to me to make me want revenge upon her? It was not her that abandoned me.

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku smirked as he stared at the mirror held by his second incarnation Kanna. "Well, well, well what have we here? Is the miko all by herself without her hanyou protector? Who would have thought." A malicious chuckle floated upon the still air of the castle reaching its only other occupants causing them to shudder in fear at what had caused the master of the castle to chuckle like such.

(O)(o)(O)

Kikyou stood beside Inuyasha a feeling of dread had followed her for the past two day. What was going to happen? What had she done or rather had the group done to deserve such a feeling of hatred following them, stalking them like prey that they would soon pounce upon like some rabid creature not too unlike a mindless lesser demon that one would encounter on a near daily basis.


	9. Motarasushi's Thoughts

Kagome tensed slightly and Motarasushi reacted to her tense form by speeding up slightly, 'Why is she so tense? What is she thinking about?' Motarasushi shook his head slightly in order to rid himself of his troublesome thoughts, 'Why is he so curious? Why did he care? The girl on his back seemed powerful but that one demonstration of her powers may have been a fluke. Maybe I should take her somewhere where I know she will be forced to fight and show her skills to me. It is very possible that she may be worthy of me.'

(O)(o)(O)

Kikyou could feel the sense of dread grow stronger every moment she stood there waiting for her soul stealer's to bring her souls to feed upon. What was after her? Should she tell Inuyasha? Perhaps that would be best. Kikyou mused to herself as the first soul stealer appeared from the forest around her.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru had continued to follow Kagome, perhaps he should tell her her name? Maybe she would be grateful? Then his eyes narrowed, no, he decided I will not tell her. Sesshoumaru had kept her for so long on purpose, he wanted her to be his and had told her thus near to the beginning. She had forgotten that as well as time passed.

(O)(o)(O)

I do believe it is time to go visit the miko. After all she seems to be headed to where Inuyasha and Kikyou are. Prehaps it is time to go pay a visit.


	10. Kagome?

Evening had fallen quickly upon the land and Kikyou stood in a clearing alone waiting for her soul stealer's to arrive with more souls to feed upon. The sense of dread she had been feeling was the strongest it had ever been. 'Why does it seem to be so close by?' she wondered.

From the trees in front of her a horse demon and its rider maneuvered their way out of the trees and came to a stop in front of her. "Who are you?" The demon's rider demanded.

Kikyou's eyes widened, "Kagome, where have you been?"

The rider on the back of the demon froze, "Is that my name? I didn't know." Kagome suddenly shrugged and brought her hand up seemingly studying it when it began to glow.

"Kagome. . ."Kikyou began, "What are you doing?"

Kagome threw her hand out in front of her having drawn it close to her face and let the energy fly away from her only to miss Kikyou by a foot. "Oops, I missed. My bad." Kagome's voice was filled with regret.

"Why are you attacking me? I have done nothing." Kikyou murmured as she brought her bow up to attack position and knocked an arrow. "Attack me again and I will have to defend myself."

"With what? That bow? Its to inflexible you are a fool to have that as your only weapon." With those words Kagome leaped off of Motarasushi and landed five feet from Kikyou. "You will die by my hands."

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha stood up abruptly from his seated position on a tree branch nearly twenty feet from the ground, "Somethings wrong with Kikyou." Was his only explaination for his abrupt departure from the camp as he raced into the forest. Glancing admist each other the rest of Inuyasha's companions climbed to their feet and followed after him.

OoOoO

AN: Alright everyone this is your next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I think I will have Naraku show his face to the group and Kagome in the next chapter what do ya'll think?


	11. Inuyasha

AN: I have decided to attempt to make my chapters longer for your (the readers) sakes. Though it may take longer then usual for the chapters to come out.

OoOoO

Inuyasha burst through the trees just in time to avoid a blast of pitch black miko powers and catch a glimpse of who threw the blast as well, "Kagome!" He gasped in surprise. "You traitor you left us!" Drawing his sword he yelled, "Kaze No Kizu!" Five blasts of energy streaked toward the miko who had only just that night discovered her name.

Jumping out of the way erecting a barrier Kagome and Motarasushi regarded the half dog demon who had seemed to randomly attack them. "Who are you? I recognize you but I do not know who you are." Kagome tilted her head slightly to the left and noticed to humans and two full demons emerging from the trees behind the half demon and leaped further back.

"Kagome, why are you attacking Kikyou?" The female human whispered in shock. "Why did you leave us?"

"Leave you?" Kagome muttered and tilted her head back to stare up at the twinkling stars over head. "How could I have left you if I don't even know who you are?"

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched as his younger half brother's companions faces fell in what seemed to be defeat. 'Even better then I had imagined their looks to be.' He had hoped that the miko who come to hate his younger brother when he had first taken her but that she had forgotten who he was was even better as she decided that what little she remembered of them whom she had traveled with had abandoned her.

(O)(o)(O)

"Well, well, well what have we here?" A sinister chuckle echoed through the trees surrounding the small battle field. "The living miko has gone dark and doesn't even remember who she is; nor does she remember who her friends are, how amusing."

"Naraku! Show yourself you coward!" Inuyasha screamed brandishing his sword before him as a figure dressed in a white baboon pelt emerged from the trees. "What do ya want ya bastard?!" Inuyasha continued to scream.

"Why I simply wanted to say hello and welcome back to the little dark miko here." Naraku replied gesturing at Kagome who stared at him curiously.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned with her hand propped on her bare hip that was outthrust and balanced upon her left leg for the most part as her right leg created and angle to which she could comfortable switch to if she so wanted to.

"Why I am Naraku. A friend of yours who has never abandoned you." Naraku smirked triumphantly at her surprised look.

"Really, then why did you never save me from Sesshoumaru's dungeons?"

(O)(o)(O)

'This was not planned but it plays perfectly into my hands.' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk. Naraku will provide her with clothes and I will be able to as him to court her properly. As I should have fromt the moment I brought her to my dungeons.'


	12. Mine to Kill

"My dear, I'm sorry to say that I never was able to gain entrance to his castle as it is to well guarded." Naraku replied in a voice that spelled sorrow. Mentaly Naraku smirked, the miko was likely to never remember the truth and she was trusting enough that she just might believe him and his explaination.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in indecision, 'Is he telling the truth? Eh, I'll think about it later.' Turning her attention back to Inuyasha she studied him. He is so familiar. Just then it hit her, the half demon in front of her had abandoned her. "You abandoned me!" she hissed. She swung off of Motarasushi's back in all her naked glory and stalking toward the half dog demon. "You left me in that dungeon alone to rot! How dare you!" With those words Kagome let a blast of energy escape her grasp aimed at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru chose that moment to jump out of the trees, his silken white form fluttering in her eyes, to land beside Kagome and caught her hand before any real damage could be given. "Inuyasha is mine to kill." He hissed with his eyes narrowed in inaudible anger and palpable fury.

Kagome jerked her hand out of his grasp giving a growl in a rather good imitation of a dog demon's, and earning scarlet lines of ripped flesh that healed as soon as it was torn. "I care not!" Kagome hissed in rage. "You have done nothing to warrent my respect by throwing me in your dungeons!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned a bright scarlet in his rage as he pinned Kagome to a tree by her front. "You belong to me!" He hissed.

"I belong to no one you pompous dog!" Kagome growled in reply. Bringing her hands up she planted them against his chest and released a wave of dark blue nearly black miko powers sending Sesshoumaru back a few feet away from her.

(O)(o)(O)

At this moment Inuyasha and his companions chose to sneak away while they had the chance to leave unnoticed when Sango noticed that Kirrara was not following, "Come on Kirrara," she hissed in an attempt to keep silent as possible, "we're leaving before we get killed." Sango was still angry, no beyond angry at the small miko she once had considered a sister. She had ran away when things had gotten more difficult. Everyone else in the group had gone through much more difficulties then the miko but then when something went wrong she fled as if none of the rest of them mattered.

Kirrara shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at the miko who she called friend then back at the mistress who had all but forgotten her when Kagome had disappeared. Kirrara knew that Kagome had not abandoned them but had been taken by Sesshoumaru but she could not tell anyone this and thus the group was left thinking that Kagome had turned tail and run from her duty to collect the shikon shards.

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku cackled with delight as he watched the exchange between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. What chaos this would cause. It would play right into his hands.

OoOoO

I hope everyone has liked this chapter. I hope that the length is more appealing. I have a rather difficult time of lengthening chapters when I don't write them down on paper like I normally do with my stories. Thank you everyone who has reviewed.


	13. A Demon's Rage

Ya know, the more I write of this story the more it seems to gain an actual plot. I can sort of see where I want this to go now but its the getting there that is difficult.

OoOoO

Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome in rage red rimming his once beautiful golden orbs. How dare this bitch question him! Shoving Kagome up against a tree once more he gathered her hands in one of his and forced them against the tree above her head. Putting up a barrior in order to keep out her demonic companion he forced his lower body against hers.

Kagome's eyes widdened at the feel of his hardened manhood. What is he thinking? When I was in his dungeons he had plenty of time for that and he didn't; so why is he doing so now? Writhing in his grip Kagome fought to remove herself from his form instead she only succeeded in causing him to rub up against her in a way that shot pleasure through her bare form. For the first time since she had left his dungeons the fact that she was wearing nothing truly hit her. 'The only thing keeping him from taking me is his clothing!' Kagome thought in alarm.

Sesshoumaru could barely contain the groan that nearly escaped him caused by her writhing agains his silk clad manhood. Did she not realize that she was completely naked? Or did she just not care? "Kagome," Sesshoumaru rasped in a husky voice, "are you trying to get me to mate with you even when you have refused me?"

"NO!" Kagome declared in a high pitched voice that gave away her fear of what he could possibly be thinking of doing with her naked form. 'How do I get away from him? He has a barrior around us and my powers are untrained. What I have been doing so far since I escaped him has all been instinct.'

(O)(o)(O)

Kirrara could only watch helplessly as the human she had decided to claim as her mistress struggled to remove the demon lord from herself without success. Turning the horse demon beside her she mewed at him, 'Is there any way you can help her?'

'Possibly, it depends upon whether she can accept my power and hers not fighting it.' The horse demon replied without taking his eyes off of his mistress.

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku decided since he had declared himself her "friend" he should remove Sesshoumaru from her. "Well, well Sesshoumaru, who would have thought that you of all people would have to force yourself upon a female to be able to have sex with her.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the insult, "You dare too much!" he hissed as he slowly released Kagome from his grasp.

Kagome slumped against the tree grateful for the interuption. Taking her chance she raced for Motarasushi and would have run into the barrior if it had not fallen at the moment as Sesshoumaru attacded Naraku for interupting them. "Come on Motarasushi lets go." Happening to glance down she noticed the small cat demon from the group with the half demon. Bringing her head up curiously she glanced around and couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped her throat. They ran away. Well she couldn't say she wasn't doing the same, but she would be back an she would soon confront the demon lord once more.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru fought Naraku for all of fifteen minutes before he managed to shred the half demon only to discover it was a doll. Snarling his outrage he sniffed the air to confirm what his senses had been telling him earlier. His female had fled from the clearing along with the horse demon and the cat demon who also used to travel with his half brother. How dare our female leave during a fight for her! His inner demon raged.


	14. Scrambling

Motarasushi finaly came to a halt nearly six hours later beside a stream. Kirrara looke up from her spot on his head when Kagome slid off and landed on her knees beside it and dipped down and cupped her hands to capture water and take a drink. Kagome sat back on her calves and glanced at her companions. "I know you don't I?" she stated to Kirrara rather then askeed. Kirrara nodded her head slightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name." Kagome's eyes became sad at this before they suddenly gained a cold nearly insane look on her face, "It's that damn half breeds fault!" she hissed.

Kirrara nearly took at step back at these words and carefully examined Kagome's features. 'Has she been like this since you joined up with her?' Kirrara asked Motarasushi.

'She was worse when we first met.' Motarasushi paused, 'She really needs clothes or males will constantly be after her.'

Kirrara gained a sly look, or at least as much of a sly look as a cat can have, 'Oh, does that include you?'

Motarasushi threw his head back up high and glared down at the cat demon sitting at his hooves. 'NO!' then more softly, 'even if I did it could never be, a human form is impossible for me to take.'

(O)(o)(O)

'What I am going to do now? I know I have to train.' Kagome thought as she gazed into the swiftly running stream. The stream reminded her of her chaotic thoughts constantly churning and never slowing down. 'Sesshoumaru is far more powerful then myself so what does he want from me? I just don't understand.' Kagome's thoughts drifted away into a slumber filled with the faces of the group she had encountered earlier that day were they were all smiling at each other and not fighting.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru followed his nose to his female who had run from him in the midst of his battle over her. 'How dare she leave us! She was suposed to stay and watch so that when the fight was over we could have taken her before her other suitor as is proper!' Bellowed his beast and causing his eyes to darken further then they were. He would find her again. Hopefully he would have calmed down by the time he found her, his logical side thought. If he didn't he knew he would force her before she was ready to mate him willingly. He was much more turned on by the possibility of her coming to him willing rather then unwilling were she would fight him tooth and nail to prevent it from happening.

'She would have been our mate by now if you hadn't put her in the dungeons when I brought her to the castle.' Sesshoumaru's beast pointed out. 'In fact I'm pretty sure she would be laying in our bed with her legs wrapped around our waist as we thrust into her and pupped her.'

Sesshoumaru snarled, I have no wish to mate the human. These snarled words contridicted his earlier thoughts of when he had declared her his. I refuse to take a human mate, let alone a miko for a mate. She would bring us nothing but trouble if I did mate with her.

Sesshoumaru's beast whined, 'But she would make the perfect mate as well as the perfect mother to our pups. Just think her rounded belly filled with our pups. Something I know has always been a part of your dreams of her since you met her.

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku snarled in anger as he picked himself up from his place against the tree Sesshoumaru had thrown him against, "How dare that dog do that too me!" Then he thought to himself, 'This is what I get for pretending to be the miko's friend.' "Kaguara," Naraku called.

"Yes Naraku?" Kaguara replied as she landed beside him on her feather.

"Take me back to the castle."

"Yes Naraku," soon you will die and I will be free, Kaguara thought viciously.

(O)(o)(O)

Kikyou trembled in Inuyasha's arms as he cradled her against him. "What the hell were you thinking going up against her like that alone?!" Inuyasha growled his fear causing the air to thicken about the group.

"I was feeding." Kikyou replied softly.

Sango snorted, "I thought you said Kagome went home through the well and had sealed it." She snarled at the undead miko.

Kikyou scrambled to come up with an explanation, "I thought she had I saw her leap through it."

Miroku narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her, "But it was not Kagome's power I felt that sealed the well," he muttered to himself in a moment of clarity. "Kagome didn't seal the well, you did!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Don't accuse Kikyou of doing what Kagome did instead of the wench doing so." Inuyasha growled while brandishing his fangs at Miroku.


	15. Bonds

"But Inuyasha, all of us here but you know that Kikyou has attacked Kagome in order to regain her soul." Sango replied. Sango's fist tightened upon her weapon minutely when Inuyasha's eyes flashed red in color instead of their usual amber. "Calm down Inuyasha." Sango murmured soothingly while holding her hands up in a gesture of non aggression.

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome had woken up earlier that morning with Motarasushi curled around her to give her warmth and Kirrara curled up in a ball on her hip. "I need to get clothes," she murmured to herself to avoid waking up her companions. 'Where would I get clothes though? I can't just walk into a village naked. What to do, what to do?'

Sitting down once more she propped her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her hands and contemplated on what she would do next. Maybe she should hunt a large animal and then use its skin as covering? Kagome could vaguely recall someone, an older woman who looked like her, teaching her how to sew. Yes that could work. But what would she hunt with. Suddenly an idea struck her, "Neko," she beckoned to Kirrara whose name she did not remember, "can you hunt down a buck or a doe and bring it her intact?"

Kirrara tilted her head to the side in contemplation for a few minutes before she nodded. 'Yes,' she mewed.

Kagome looked at her in surprise when she actually could understand the cat demon sitting in front of her, "How can I understand you Neko?"

'Because I allowed you too and because of the close bond I have with you. Motarasushi wishes to create the same bond I have with you between the two of you since I have a closer bond with someone else.' Kirrara replied.

"Bond? Motarasushi is this true, you want to bond with me?"

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru found himself in his bedroom thinking on the thoughts that his beast had planted in his head earlier that morning. The miko's belly rounded with his pups seemed to draw him more and more. What would he do? Should he simply force her to accept him as his mate and later fix the damage he caused to her? Or court her properly? He knew that for the most part that her sanity was very questionable after spending almost seven months in his dungeons no one who be quite sane. He had simply never expected for the miko to go and lose hers.

The miko had always seemed so stable whenever he had seen fit to grace his half brother with his presense so what had caused this sudden lapse in sanity? Sighing Sesshoumaru did something uncharacteristic and dragged his hand over his face and through his hair. What was he thinking the miko was a human. He refused to mate a human why was his beast trying to plant these thoughts in his head.

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku stared into the mirror held up by his void demon servent born of his body and the power of the Shikon no Tama. He wondered if the small dark miko even remembered it existed. He thought for sure that she did not. After all if she did would she not be out searching for it now? If she did would she fight him over it. He, strange as it might be, wished to befriend the miko and have the same benefits that Inuyasha had once enjoyed as the miko's friend.

In truth, and many may deny it, he really was soft at heart. He was more powerful then many realized. Kaguara was more then his servant she was in all truth his confident. He knew that she did not realize this and instead wished for his death more then anything else.

Sighing he gazed into the mirror and couldn't help but wish the miko the best in her travels.

(O)(o)(O)

Sango huddled closer to Miroku as the day grew dark once more. Her thoughts though were far away with a miko she had once called friend and now knew to have lost all caring for her and the rest of her friends. Over the day she had realized that Kikyou had played them all. She had done so before so why would she have not done so now? Kirrara had even tried to correct her ways of thinking but it just didn't seem to have worked until now when they had come face to face with the very one they thought had abandoned them.

OoOoO

AN: Alright, I think I'm going to try and bring this to a close soon. I'm not sure how I want to end this though. I think that I will have Kagome kill the group but how I'll incorporate that in the story I honestly don't know. I mean the turn that this story has taken was not one it was meant to take after all this story was not meant to be very long in the first place as a matter of fact it as originally meant to be a one shot until I realized just how popular it was. Any suggestions would be welcome.


	16. Unbalanced

Two weeks had passed since Kagome had seen any of her former companions. From what Kirrara had told her anyway. Kagome had managed to make a decent looking outfit out of the buck skin that Kirrara had brought her and they had then continued to travel around the lands. Occasionally demons would attack them while demanding something called the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had had to ask Kirrara and Motarasushi what they had meant. By the end of it Kagome had decided to continue to collect the broken jewel in hopes that she would eventually meet up with her former companions, the ones who had abandoned her, and kill them.

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha stood on a branch looking over his companions as they slept. The encounter with Kagome had shaken them all quite badly. Could she have really not gone through the well and sealed it? Could it have been Kikyou who sealed the well? He shook his head, 'Nah it couldn't have been. After all Kikyou would never lie to me.'

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru sat in front of a small fire and contemplated his situation, 'How would he get the miko as his mate when all she remembered of him was the seven months in his dungeons.'

-I told you that putting her in the dungeons would come back to bite us in the ass didn't I?- Sesshoumaru's beast taunted.

Sesshoumaru snarled and lashed out at a tree to his right. 'Do not speak to me like that lest you wish to be locked deep within my mind once more for the next one thousand years of our life.'

Sesshoumaru's beast snorted in amusement, -You forget That I can restrain your powers should you give me a reason to. And locking me deep within your mind without any sort of real reason I will do exactly that. Now here is what you are going to do. . .-

(O)(o)(O)

Sango gazed down into the water in which she sat ignoring the undead miko who sat across from her. Her baths were never the same after Kagome had disappeared. Their long conversations were gone so were the jokes and she missed Shippu's antics even if they had annoyed her. The only real redeeming quality Kikyou had about her was that she could protect herself. Kagome had had to rely on the rest of the group to keep alive. Maybe Kagome was warm and caring, but Kikyou could control her powers thanks to her control of her emotions.

(O)(o)(O)

Miroku knelt down in front of the god tree and prayed for answers. Had Kagome been innocent the entire time? But then if that was true maybe she thought they abandoned her? Is that why she attack Inuyasha? Is that why she is a dark miko now? Kagome's new powers quite frankly scared the ever living crap out of him. Why was she so dark? It had only been seven months since they had last seen her. Could it be that Kagome's mind was already unbalanced before her disappearance?

(O)(o)(O)

Kaguara floated over head of Kagome's small group observing them as she had been instructed. She had noticed several differences in Naraku since he had last been face to face with the small dark miko. What had caused this? Kaguara knew that Sesshoumaru had captured Kagome and thrown her in the dungeons but how long had she been unbalanced in such a way that she would become insane after seven months? Was she simply just that good an actress that she could hide it even from Hakudoshi? Kaguara knew that this was a very strong possibility, but to think that the miko would have been so unbalanced for Kami knew when.


	17. Sarisa

AN: Ya know, I'm surprised that no one has noted that Kagome was already unbalanced before she lost it completely while with Sesshoumaru. I thought for sure someone would say something, oh well doesn't really matter any way. Well I think that this story will be even longer or shorter depending on how this small plot turns out cause I simply can't have Kagome abandon the child she save now can I?

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome drifted between the trees of the forest she had taken residence in having chosen to let the demons with the shikon no tama come to her instead of the other way around. Kagome was bored, really bored. She didn't know what to do with herself. Motarasushi was taking a nap and Kirrara, as she had found out the neko's name was, was out hunting game for supper. Kagome had found a hot spring a few days back while she had been exploring the forest she had taken to calling home.

Out of the brush rushed a little girl dressed in dirty rags panting for breath and looking fearfully behind her. Spotting Kagome she ran behind her and began to beg her to keep her safe. Kagome bent down and looked the little girl in the eyes, "Why are you running little one?"

The girl chocked back a sob at the woman's kind voice, "The bad men are hunting me!" she whispered in terror.

"The bad men?"Kagome murmured lifting her head to gaze at the trees around herself and the child.

(O)(o)(O)

Kouga sniffed the air around him and was surprised to discover the one he called his woman's, but really saw as a sister, scent floating on the breeze along with a dozen male scents and the scent of a terrified young half wolf demon. A half demon? Kouga thought in shock. "Ginta, Hakaku lets get going I smell Kagome and a young half wolf demon."

Ginta and Hakaku froze, a half demon wolf. Half demon wolves were the most looked down upon since wolf demons tended to eat humans rather then have anything else to do with them. And that it was their little sister the half demon was with meant something had gone very wrong.

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome stiffened upon hearing the sounds of many bodies crashing through the undergrowth and into the dimly lit clearing holding the woman and the child hidding behind her. "Well look what we have here boys," smirked the man in the lead, "a woman and the filthy half breed. Looks like we'll have some fun tonight."

Kagome shifted her stance and pulled out a dagger that Kirrara had found for her and prepared to defend herself and the child standing behind her. "Leave now and go with your lives." Kagome hissed in anger.

The man in the lead laughed loudly until his laughter suddenly turned into surprised gurgles as blood dripped from his lips and the gapping hole in his throat. The men who had joined his laughter stopped in shock and fear as their leader collapsed in a heap on the forest floor a pool of blood growing with every second they stood there. "You killed our leader!" one of the men near the very back shouted, "Get her!"

The men pulled out weapons of all kinds and charged at the miko who only smirked and a crazed look crossed her face and she swung the dagger in an arc and let her powers explode from the dagger in a deadly wave of what could be mistaken for the power of an extremely powerful demon lord cutting the group of men down to two. The two men dropped to their knees and begged, "Please spare us?! Please, we'll do anything!"

"Anything?" purred Kagome stalking toward them.

Suddenly a noise drew Kagome's attention from the trees behind her, "Kagome!" a male voice called.

"Little sister are you alright?" two more voices followed the first.

Kagome turned around to look at the males behind her that seemed to know her. All three were wold demons. The first had blue eyes and brown fur wrapped around his waist and his chest was covered in armor. The second had a green mo hawk with brown fur also wrapped around his waist and a open vest covering his chest. The third had black hair with a single white streak running through it and was dressed the same way as the second. "Do I know you?" Kagome asked curiously. The two men took their chance to run and did so with haste.

"You don't remember us little sister? Its me Ginta and Hakaku." The wolf who spoke was the one with the green mo hawk and the second name belonged to the demon with the white streak in his hair.

"My woman," the third male began with a teasing tone that brought back memories of other times he had addressed her as such, "it is I Kouga the prince of the wolf demon tribe."

"I think I remember you." Kagome began softly when she remembered the small half demon child. Turning around she searched for her and found her hidden behind a rock, "Child are you alright?"

"Thank you for saving me miss." The child replied. "Your my uncle," she spoke softly to Kouga, "my mother recently died but my father was your younger brother who died in battle about six years ago."

Kouga stared softly at the small child who did indeed resemble his younger brother, "I'm sorry child I did not know that my brother had a mate and child."

"My parents were never mated but they were courting." The child replied, "My name is Sarisa Uncle Kouga."


	18. A Miko's Blood

Kouga's eyes widened in shock before he lowered himself to his knees before Sarisa. "Do you want to go to my home then cub?" Sarisa nodded and held out her arms to be picked up. Gathering the small wolf cub to him he rose to his feet. "I glad to see you Kagome but I need to get her home."

Kagome's eyes were soft, "I understand Kouga, but can we talk together another time? I have some questions I need answers too. I don't remember very much of what happened before Sesshoumaru caught me."

Kouga's steps froze in shock at Kagome's words but nodded in acceptance, "Alright Kagome. Come on Ginta, Hakaku lets go."

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru had found Kagome once more. She was stowed safely away in a forest nearly a weeks run from his castle. Who would have of thought that she would get this far from him. Dropping from the tree in front of her he addressed her, "You really are determined to get away from me aren't you my miko."

Kagome stared at the demon lord in front of her and froze Motarasushi and Kirrara hadn't gotten back yet so she had no way of easy escape. Just then her mind registered what he had said, "I am NOT your miko! I belong to no one."

Sesshoumaru forced Kagome back up against a tree once more, "I believe we have been over this fact before miko and you left me behind."

Kagome shuddered in remembered fear of blood red eye glaring into her own even as he was torn away by another being saving her from the demon pinning her. "Maybe we have been Sesshoumaru, but that doesn't mean that I have agreed to be yours. You had me chained in your dungeons for kami knows how long and I don't remember much from before that time. Do you really think that was going to endear you to me?"

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Shippu stared at the sight that they had stumbled upon. What was going on here? Had Sesshoumaru lost his mind? Inuyashas certainly thought so; after all that would explain why he had Kagome backed up against a tree and telling her that she was his.

Sango thought that maybe Kagome had remembered what she had forgotten and had to stifle a sob as Kagome glance over at them only for her glance to turn into a glare of hatred. They had lost their friend, sister, or mother because of their in action. How could Kagome ever forgive them.

Miroku on the other hand was resigned to his fate of dying at Kagome's hand in her bid for justice for her abandonment by them. Kagome, he knew, had been someone who gave all or non of her trust. Once you lost said trust there was no going back to having it.

Shippu knew that he had made a mistake and had realized that there was no going back to the way they were before. He knew since almost the beginning that something had been unbalanced within Kagome. It had almost reminded him of his blood beast. It was simply sleeping until it was needed the most. Inuyasha's blood beast on the other hand was constantly on the surface because his life had been on the edge of destruction since a young age. Kagome had once explained to him when he had asked that her family was decended from a foreign dog demon nearly one hundred generations past. Kagome was the only one in hundreds of years to awaken said foreign blood.

(O)(o)(O)

AN: I hope you all like this chapter. I was having a rather difficult time of writing it. I know that this chapter came out a bit later then I would have hope but here it is now.


	19. Heritage

Sesshoumaru's lips pealed back in a snarl even as his eyes tinted a deeper red becoming almost black as his beast merged with his logical half. His bitch was refusing them. Something that infuriated him more then any other circumstance. Any other bitch would be on her hands and knees and spreading them while begging him to fuck them.

Kagome's eyes turned a bloody red as well at Sesshoumaru's snarl and bared her teeth at him. He dared to think he could control her?! This Japanese lord dared to think he could control her of the Sinister Blood clan of Germany? This male was less then she; she was a queen of an entire nation of demons he was a simple lord of a territory. "Back off of this one lord lest you wish to find yourself at war with an entire nation."

Sesshoumaru's beast paused at Kagome's words. It had become apparent that her memories were, for the most part completely returned to her. "And how is that possible, hm my Kagome?" The beast purred as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha winced, he had seen the crest of Kagome's family and knew that she held more importance then he had thought. He knew that he had treated her extremely badly, but he couldn't help it. His beast was afraid that she would turn on him like everyone else. In the end his beast had been right but it had been his own fault that she had turned from him.

(O)(o)(O)

Kikyou watched in fear as the miko and the demon lord argued over whether or not the miko belonged to the lord. Kikyou was not sorry for her deception. She had wanted Kagome out of the way of Inuyasha and herself. She had simply never expected her to go over the deep end. She had not realized that somewhere burried deep in the girls blood was that of a demon. What type of demon Kikyou could only guess.

(O)(o)(O)

Kirrara and Motarasushi both ran into the clearing worried about their mistress. What was causing her anger was their only thought as they raced to get to her.

Motarasushi had sensed the blood beast that resided just bellow the miko's skin. The lord it seemed had drawn it completely to the surface with both his words and actions. Lords could be such fools.

Kirrara on the other hand had been told by Kagome at the beginning of their journey together about her demon heritage. She also knew the only way to snap Kagome out of her rage. Slowly, giving the miko and the lord time to notice her, Kirrara made her way to them and butted up against Sesshoumaru's ankle before passing them altogether and drawing Kagome's attention to her and leaped onto the bag that Sango carried around. The bag was the one Kagome used to carry supplies in when she had traveled with the shard hunters.

(O)(o)(O)

Sango held her breath as Kirrara made her way toward her with hope gleaming in her eyes. That hope died a swift death as Kirrara by passed her to Kagome's old back pack and tearing it open only to seem to dig through it looking for something. Finally the search seemed to end and Kirrara back out of the bag with a small bag that seemed to be made from some sort of black fur.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru knew just what type of fur the back was made out of the moment the neko drew it from the larger yellow one and made her way back to him and his miko. The neko gently jumped up and brused her head against Kagome's limp left hand that hung at her side.

Kagome sniffed the air lightly surprising Sesshoumaru and then she turned her attention toward the neko demon who suddenly transformed and still held the bag in her mouth only for the miko to accept it.

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome knew Kirrara was trying to calm her down and so accepted the bag. Opening it she lifted it reverently to her nose ignoring the flaring of Sesshoumaru's nostrils as he caught the scent that exuded from the small bag before she reached in and extracted a small ring that would fit on her left forefinger. Kagome stared at the ring fondly before examining it as she always did when she took it out.

On the ring was the etching of dog demon in demon form rearing up on its hind legs with a sword through it heart. The etching was outlined in liquefied black opal while the sword was made up of liquefied clear diamond with a hint of blue to it.


	20. Dagger

Sesshoumaru examined the ring from where he stood. He knew that crest, but from where he wondered. He knew the crest was foreign. That Kagome, his mate to be, held it in such high reguard he had to wonder if she would ever hold his crest in such regard one day as well. But then he had to question, what she had meant by him going to war with an entire nation over her. Could she truly hold that much importance in a foriegn country? 'Well that just mean that our mate will bring us much influence outside of our territory.

(O)(o)(O)

Motarasushi tilted his head in amazement, a signet ring of the Sinister Blood clan. Is his mistress really a queen? If so what sign does she wear. Motarasushi knew that the Sinister clan held various signs to show their rank depending on their power levers.

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku had to hold himself from barging into the clearing. That was HIS princess. He had not realized that he had been going against one of his own. No she wasn't his princess; instead he was gazing upon his queen. The sign on her forehead was unlike any he could recall seeing whilst in his home country. The sign was of a dark blue, almost black, dagger with blood dripping down her forehead trailing down her nose along her cheek, past the corner of her mouth and down the length of her neck to disappear into the collar of her 'shirt.' The dagger itself, while small, had a small round silver orb embeded on the hilt with dark green veins running over its surface.

Naraku knew that the dagger was typical of the clan but the whole picture was not. He figured that the orb was a reprentation of not only the shikon no tama but her soul as well.

(O)(o)(O)

Sango had run from the place where her former friend was pinned to a tree. She did not want to witness her transformation. Sango knew that Kagome would not take a dog form. Rather she would look similar to Sesshoumaru's human for that he currently resided in. What would Kagome do to her former friends that stood in that clearing. Sango had the feeling that they would all die in a painful manner. She herself though, she couldn't stand the thought of the monster that her former friend had become would kill her. Instead she decided she would take her own life. Honourable suicide, she would take her own life to atone for her sins. Unsheathing her sword from her waist she lifted it to were the tip rested at heart level agains her chest and gave a quick tug that, with her strength, sent the sword straight through her heart. Her body sliding backwards slowly her last words carried to the group in the clearing she left behind, "Forgive me?"

OoOoO

AN: Short, I know, but I felt here would be a good place to end it. Sango seems to be OOC though doesn't she? Oh well I like the thought her her death being like this rather then any other way. So one of five dead four to go. Who should die next?


	21. My Queen

Naraku glided from the shadow for once not clad in his white pelt, "Release Lady Kagome." His growl was almost too low for even the full blooded demon's in the clearing to hear.

Sesshoumaru hand still trapping Kagome against the tree turned his head slightly to gaze at Naraku, "What business is it of yours?" he growled slowly lowering Kagome to the ground while winding his tail around her and trapping her arms against her sides to keep her from trying to attack him.

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the demon lord, "You are unworthy of my lady. You are nothing more then a territory lord whilst she is a queen."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widdened, 'A queen? Our mate is a queen!' his beast howled in triumph at the thought of his female being a queen. 'Our mate is truly worthy of us.'

(O)(o)(O)

Shippu hung his head; if Naraku were to realize the implications of what he and his friends had done, Naraku would have every right to kill them. Suddenly Shippu froze as a whisper reached his ears, "Forgive me?" Sango's voice was quickly carried away by the winds blowing toward the north.

Bounding over to the monk he whispered urgently, "Come on Miroku, Sango's done something I fear we won't be able to reverse." Tugging on Miroku's hand he tried to lead him towards the forest to their left when the scent of blood reached their his delicate nose. Dropping Miroku's hand he lifted his nose and inhaled more deeply before wailing with loss.

Recognizing the wail for what it meant Miroku gathered Shippu to him and rubbed his back soothingly, "She is with her family now. Just think we will be with her soon as well." Shippu nodded his head and leaned it against his shoulder wondering not for the first time just how Kagome was going to kill them.

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome's eyes widened, 'his queen?' She couldn't help but question Naraku's sanity. He did not look German. Tilting her head to the side she considered his features. Long dark wavy hair fell to his mid back as he stood regally before herself and the demon lord trapping her. "Your queen? Royalty though I may be, I didn't realize that you were one of mine." This last was said in a thoughtful tone not meant for other ears.

"Yes my queen. I am one of yours. I have searched for one of your blood for many years since the branch line died out. Your crest is unusual. The blood dripping from the dagger is not something I have ever seen before so I have to wonder what it means."

Sesshoumaru barely contained a snarl as "His" mate, "His" queen conversed with the pelt wearing coward who didn't fight his own battles. "If you had been searching for her you would not have tried to kill her!"

Kagome blinked in surprise as the red faded gradually from her eyes leaving behind black irisis to loook up at him questioningly. "That is a good question." What do you mean tried to kill me?"

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku inhaleed a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh, "It was not until I saw her mark that I realized she was my queen. Would you not have done the same?"

OoOoO

AN: I'm really sorry that this is so short but I'm starting to loss my steam. I'm running out of ideas! falls to her knees and wails in anguish Now that that is out of the way I would like to say that any and all ideas are welcome. I am trying to wrap up the story to tell the truth but this just doesn't seem to want me to end it because it wont give me any ideas on how to end it.


	22. Courting

AN: Alright, I know that it has been twelve days since I last updated but this story really has me stumped. I think that I've cleared up a few issues. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru froze as he realized that he would have done the exact same thing as Naraku had, "You have a point Naraku." Heaving a sigh he suddenly noticed that he still had Kagome trapped against the tree and backed away releasing her arms at the same time. Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru wearily before crouching down and picking up the black bag that held her ring before slipping it into her pocket and the ring onto her right ring finger. Glancing at Naraku she glared at him upon seeing his smug look after hearing Sesshoumaru admit that he had a point.

Naraku smirked smugly until he realized that Kagome was glaring at him in a way that told him that now was not the time to be acting smug. Looking around the clearing he realized that the only people remaining from Kagome's former companions were the monk and the kitsune kit. "Where are the rest of your group monk?" Naraku barked out in anger.

Miroku cringed not wanting to answer but realizing that he would have to answer him anyway. "Sango has killed herself," he muffled a sob, "Inuyasha and Kikyou ran away almost as soon as Sesshoumaru shoved Kagome against the tree." Miroku wanted to know something though. He might as well indulge in his own curiosity before Kagome killed him, "Why did you attack Kikyou and Inuyasha fifty years ago as Onigumo?"

Naraku seeing Miroku cringe decided to indulge him because he used to be one of his queens friends. "Because I thought Kikyou was part of the Sinister Blood Clan and was going to betray them by mating a half demon. No one in the history of the clan has ever mated a half demon. Full demons and full humans yes, that was a normal occurrence. They could be half demons themselves but they still would never mate anyone but someone of pure blood. Which reminds me." Naraku reached into his pelt and withdrew a dark purple orb and held it out to Kagome, "The belongs to you Milady." Kagome slowly reached out and accepted the purple orb only for it to darken into a true black color.

Sesshoumaru had jolted in surprised when he heard the full name of the clan and the true reason behind his attack upon Inuyasha and the undead miko. The Sinister Blood Clan, his mate was very powerful indeed. Perhaps he should change his tactics? -Yes- his beast agreed. -We would not wish to bring our mates entire clan down upon our heads for forcing their queen now would we?- He gave a nod mentally before he suddenly addressed Kagome once more, "Lady Kagome, I wish to request that you give me the honor of courting you."

Kagome had mounted Motarasushi in preparation of riding away from him and the others in the clearing when she heard  
Sesshoumaru's request. Turning to him she studied him; he seemed to be sincere, "I suppose you may." Turning away she paused once more then turned to Naraku, "Dispose of the Kitsune and the Monk. Let them join their friend that has already departed for the next world. I hope by you doing this they will find it in them to fight back somewhat so that they can find it in themselves to forgive themselves for whatever it is that they did to me to make me want to kill them." With those words she nudged Motarasushi's sides and Kirrara jumped up on her shoulder just as she rode out of the clearing.


	23. Contemplation

As Kagome left the clearing a single tear slipped down her cheek. The sound of a sword whistling through the air before it was muffled as it connected with flesh. Nudging Motarasushi's sides, Kagome encouraged him to carry her further away from the scene of her servant/advisor killing her former friends. What really got to her though was the fact that it was on her orders. Naraku's explanation of the incident between Inuyasha, Kikyou and himself had jarred her memories and they had flooded back.

She still didn't know why they never came after her to rescue her. Why, she had too know before she killed Inuyasha and Kikyou. Well maybe she would let her suitor kill Inuyasha; after all he did declare that Inuyasha was his to kill.

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha collapsed panting beside a stream after his beloved miko slid from his back. How had it come to this? Kagome wanted him dead. Suddenly as sense of righteous anger flooded through him; how dare she wish for his death! He had protected her scrawny ungrateful ass how many times?! Too many too count!

As those thought ran through Inuyasha's mind Kikyou tried to think of a way to keep Kagome from killing her. Kikyou didn't truly care if Inuyasha died trying to protect her or anything so long as she herself stayed "alive." Leaning back against a convenient tree Kikyou tilted her head towards the sky and started to plan on how to make it look as though it was all of Kagome's former companions fault the entire time.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru began to walk away from the clearing the moment the one he was courting left. A small breeze brought a hint of salt to his attention to the direction Kagome had rode off in. Would she be alright? Would she ever remember what had happened before He had taken her?

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered the message written in blood on his dungeon wall upon her departure. He could only stifle them as he continued to glide to where he had left his retainer and ward.

(O)(o)(O)

Naraku stared down at the two bodies before him. He could not stop he pang of regret that flashed through him. His queen may have ordered him to kill them even though in all realities, he had no wish for them to die. Tilting his head up and to the side he stared off in to nothingness even as he contemplated on digging his former enemies graves before he walked off in the direction of the clearing that held the body of the slayer.

OoOoO

AN: I know you were probably hoping for more but I am trying to wrap up this story for the most part. I have noticed that there are those of you who think that Naraku is evil in this. In reality to my thinking Naraku is not the bad guy rather it has been Sesshoumaru from the begining. Naraku is simply and advisor for a monarch that belongs to another country and made a mistake when he thought that he had found the one he was looking for.

I hope that explains and answers any questions that you may have had.


	24. Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru walked calmly into the clearing which held his companions. His mate-to-be was slowly coming to accept him. Extremely slowly at that, but that was just fine so long as she accepted him in the long run. Suddenly a familiar smell drifted into his nose and he took as sharp left turn and followed the smell to its origins. Sitting against a tree was the former miko Kikyou. 'Inuyasha should be nearby then,' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk. Gliding away he followed his nose once more and finally came upon his younger half brother laying panting on the ground beside the stream.

"What the hell do you want?!" screamed Inuyasha as he stood up.

"For you to die." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk as he unsheathed the tokigin.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide even as he attempted to dodge out of Sesshoumaru's range of sword's swing. "What the hell Sesshoumaru?! What did I do this time?"

"You hurt my mate-to-be."

(O)(o)(O)

AN: Short I know. Sorry but I will try to update again sometime this week. No garenties though.


	25. Questioned Judgement

Inuyasha stared up at his older brother from his place but a few feet from him. How had it come to this? According to Sesshoumaru himself he had stolen Kagome from them and yet here he was defending her against her so called betrayer. "Feh this coming from the demon who threw her in his dungeons," Inuyasha barked gruffly in reply.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at his little brother's words. "What is your point half-breed?"

"Why would Kagome ever love someone who locked her away from everything she knew? How do you know that Kagome will never remember the truth of what has happened between you?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword. 'What if the half-breed was right? Could she ever truly accept him as he wished for her too? Would he be able to live with himself if her were to force himself upon her?' No, he decided he would wait for her to accept his place in her life as her mate. At least he hoped she would.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice called from the trees behind the two brothers, "is everything alright? I thought I heard another voice." Sesshoumaru quickly jumped up into the trees and was quickly out of sight after sending Inuyasha a warning glance just as Kikyou walked into the clearing.

"Yes Kikyou, everything is just fine." 'I hope,' Inuyasha couldn't help but mentally add as he stared after his older half brother.

(O)(o)(O)

AN: O_O So short. I cant seem to help it though. This is sort of a filler until further notice. I don't know when I will next be updating though so I am very sorry.


	26. Ways of the Clans

Last Time:

"Yes Kikyou, everything is just fine." 'I hope,' Inuyasha couldn't help but mentally add as he stared after his older half brother.

This Time:

Kagome had finally come upon a familiar place that just so happened to be Kouga's den. Hopefully he would allow her to stay until she could gather her bearings. Slowly she slid off of Motarasushi's back and began to lead the way with Kirrara perched upon her left shoulder. Upon being spotted she was instantly surrounded by more then half of the pack even as Sarisa jumped into her arms and glomped her. "Hello little one; how have you been?"

Sarisa's eyes instantly lit up, "I've been real good sister Kagome. Uncle Kouga had been very nice to me! How have you been?"

Kagome was gratified to note that Sarisa was no longer the shy timid little girl she had first met. "I have been well little sister." Kagome replied lowering her head so as to brush the girl's cheek with hers. Looking up she caught Kouga's eyes, "Kouga," she paused hesitantly, "may I stay here for a while?"

"Of course you may Kagome! You are always welcome in my den. Come," he said gesturing grandly, "let me show you to a room you may reside in."

(O)(o)(O)

Days had passed since Kagome had begun living with the wolves and she found herself settling into their lives extremely easy to do. Most days she found herself with the rest of the females learning how to properly cure hides and how to make clothes out of them. Kagome had to admit that she was having more fun living here in the wolf den then she ever had while living back home no matter how much she loved her family. Kouga had been ecstatic to learn that she had regained her memories.

"Kagome," Kouga called from the entrance of the den, "Mutt face's older brother is here to talk to you!"

Kagome had explained to Kouga that she had accepted his request of courting her a while back. "Alright Kouga I'll be there in a minute." Kagome replied as she put the finishing touches on the fur she was curing. Rising to her feet she made her way out of the cave and stopped in front of her male to be. At least that was what the other female wolves told her to call him. "Is there something you need Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he began to lead her away from the den. Finally he stopped in a somewhat large pasture covered with wild flowers of all kinds. Gesturing for her to sit he followed his own suggestion. "I have not killed my younger brother."

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you trying to say?" she asked cautiously.

"He brought up several good points. I wish to court you the proper way as I should have from the beginning." Sesshoumaru said this without so much as glancing at her.

"Do you mean that when you captured me you were trying to, strangely enough, court me?"

This caused Sesshoumaru to sigh and slump just slightly as he nodded. "It is the way of the males of my mother's clan(1). We do not court females gently. I suppose since that way did not work that I would try to court you in the way of my father's clan."


End file.
